The LaserTag War
by Ryoken
Summary: The gang goes to an arcade to play laser-tag!! Yippee! Rating of fic may go up for language. Second chapter up, yay!!!
1. In the Beginning

Disclaimer: Do I have to?

The Laser-Tag War

By Ryoken

"There is absolutely NOTHING to do today!!" Yusuke Urameshi complained. He and his friends were always short of something to do when Koenma, the Prince of Spirit World, wasn't busy giving them another case to crack. 

"I wish you'd stop complaining, it's getting to be rather annoying," said Hiei. 

"Am I as annoying as Kuwabara?" Yusuke grinned. 

"I suppose not," said the little demon.

"Hey, Shrimp," Kuwabara said as he walked into Yusuke's living room, followed by Kurama.

"Figured out anything to do today, Yusuke, besides complaining?" Said the red haired boy. 

"No, are you kidding?" He replied. Suddenly, another person came through the door.

"Hey guys," Keiko said.

They muttered greetings to her. She instantly recognized the situation, having seen it many times before.

"Bored again?"

They nodded.

"Well, I have an idea. There's a new attraction over at the arcade: a laser tag arena. How's that sound?"

"Laser-tag? Are you serious??" Yusuke said, sounding very interested. This might prove to be a good chance to practice his aim. 

"Uh huh. But you have to pay money to pay," she added.

Yusuke sighed. Of course, he should have known something that good wasn't free. "How much?"

"I think it's about five per person."

"Anyone got money?" He asked. Hiei didn't answer, Kuwabara ecstatically claimed that he had eight dollars and a quarter and Kurama merely said that he had enough. "Anyone wanna go?" 

"Why not? There doesn't seem to be anything else to occupy ourselves with," Kurama answered. Hiei didn't say anything again.

"Sure! Then I can prove that I've got better aim than Urameshi!" Kuwabara said proudly.

"You do not, and you know it!" Yusuke said as he "borrowed" some money from his mother's wallet and went out the door, continuing to argue with Kuwabara.

"Those two," Keiko said as they left for the arcade.

"I wonder if they'll ever stop quarreling?" Kurama said mostly to himself as he said goodbye to Keiko. Hiei left with an "hn" as a goodbye.

"Probably not," she replied. 

"Hiei, don't tell me you brought your katana with you," Kurama said. As usual, Hiei and Kuwabara were arguing over something that would have been stupid, but then of course, a lot of people argue over stupid things, and Hiei had threatened to cut out Kuwabara's lungs with his sword.

"Of course I did! Why is that important?" Hiei retorted.

"You don't plan on using it when we go to the arena are you?" Kurama asked solemnly.

"Of course."

"I don't much about this laser-tag either, but I'm pretty sure they're not going to allow you to use it."

"Yeah, that's why they call it 'laser-tag', not 'sword-tag'," Yusuke said, trying to make a crack at a joke and get the two to stop fighting.

"Speaking of which, what kind of stupid ningen game is this laser-tag?" Hiei asked.

"It's a kind of 'seek-and-attack' game with lasers. Not real ones of course," Yusuke quickly added, seeing Hiei's face light up at the thought of being able to roast Kuwabara at last. "You usually play in teams and try to hit as many people not on your side as possible," he explained.

"Hn," Hiei grumbled. He didn't enjoy the thought of possibly being teamed up with Kuwabara and seriously considered the idea of turning around and sleeping in a tree for the rest of the day.

The four arrived at the arcade and found that there was quite a line to play, considering it was new. The four got in line, and after thirty minutes waiting and bickering at each other, they finally reached the entrance. Hiei argued with Kurama that there was no where safe to stash his katana when they got near the front so Kurama merely made him swear he wouldn't use it, the other people who would be 'playing' with them would be frightened out of their wits if he did. And so, they entered a halfway packed room that had three racks with black gear, and each rack of gear had a different set of colors on: one rack with red, one with green, and one with yellow. As the instructor explained as he came in, each color was one team and everyone had to choose a team. Kuwabara choose red (he had started ranting about his love for Yukina, which made Hiei want to get into another argument, only Kurama stopped him), Hiei and Kurama green, and Yusuke choose yellow. As they 'suited-up', the man instructed them on what their objectives were and how everything worked.

"I think I know now how it feels to be an idiot like Kuwabara," Hiei stated as he slipped the armor-like gear over his head. It was a bit big.

"Yeah, and you look like one too, Shrimp!" Kuwabara said. Even if he had wanted to, Hiei didn't think it would be an easy task to unsheathe his sword, and that made him even more uncomfortable. Now the instructor showed them a map of the arena, and where their bases were located. Hiei grinned slightly as the instructor said that the room was mostly in the dark, which gave him an advantage, but the little smile vanished as he explained that once one ran out of 'bullets', they had to go and recharge them. _How annoying_, he thought. _Stupid ningen games..._

The three teams consisted of ten players each. The yellow team's base was on the second floor, and a ramp lead up to it (AN: While I was playing, it was the hardest base to penetrate. High ground advantage). The green base was closer to the yellow base, but on the first floor, and the red base was on the first floor, but on the other side of the arena. He explained some of the rules, like no covering the gear up with your hands or anything so they can't be shot at, or rolling on the floor to 'dodge', etc., and then he released them into the arena where the three teams headed to their bases. 

Hiei put the laser-tag gun that was attached to the armor over his shoulder with one hand as he followed Kurama, who seemed to have a better idea at where everything was than any of them. That instructor had said that they could use any strategy that they wanted, so long as it wasn't violent. At this thought, he began planning his own attack on Kuwabara...

Kurama, on the other hand, was busy trying to take the role as leader of the team as the rest of the team merely agreed with whatever he said. Kurama decided to have three people stand guard at the base, while everyone else went to go and attack the bases. No one seemed to want to take the guarding jobs so Kurama and two people whom he selected took on the jobs. Hiei was grateful that he wasn't chosen. Now all he had to do was wait for that music to come on so he could start. He would have cheated, but he knew that Kurama would know so he readied himself for an all-out run...

Yusuke wasn't exactly thrilled when the team decided that he and four others were going to stay and guard the base. He wanted to go down there and shoot that Kuwabara until he couldn't shoot at him anymore just to prove that he did have better aim. Maybe he could sneak off later and kick his ass...

Kuwabara was trying to take the roll of leader, but to no avail. Everyone kept disagreeing with him and were about ready to gang up on him when he claimed that he was the boss. The team considered him an idiot and made him go out with everyone else, thinking that he'd be unable to protect the base. Kuwabara grumbled but then considered that perhaps he could sneak up on the squirt...

The lights were dimmed, the music began, and all hell broke loose.

Okay guys, as perhaps I may have hinted, I want you, the reader, to send me a description of your character, nothing long, please I beg of you, just the general stuff. Not everyone will be able to get in, considering I'd be unable to keep track of 26 characters!!! X_X So, yeah. I hope you enjoyed it so far, it should get to be interesting!!!! ^_^ 


	2. The war begins, as do intros to new peop...

I'm still accepting characters, just to let ya'll know. Here's chapter two, oh how exciting!

The Laser-Tag War

By Ryoken

Once one note of the music had reached his ears, Hiei shot off towards the direction of where he thought the red team's base might have been. Almost immediately however, he ran head on with someone who was rounding the corner. As they recovered themselves, the boy whom Hiei had collided with made the first move.

"Whoa. You look almost like me...Who are you?" The boy said mysteriously, dropping his guard and forgetting that he was facing an opponent. 

"Hiei, what of it?" Hiei asked. He immediately shot at the boy's armor, and, thinking he had hit it when he didn't, let his guard drop a little as well.

The boy nodded in affirmation. Now that he was looking directly at the boy, he was almost shocked into showing emotion. The boy was about Hiei's height, though slightly taller, had black spiky hair with blonde tips at the end, navy blue eyes, and wore a black long sleeved shirt with black pants. But that wasn't what surprised him. What did was that he had a Jagan eye, just like he did and although it was rather dark in that room, Hiei could tell that the boy had a nodatchi on his back. He could be no more than thirteen.

"I'm Korinou Hariachi," the boy said, smiling. "Oh yeah!" Korinou remembered. He raised his gun and shot at Hiei's armor, making a hit, and ran off with the same speed that Hiei had. 

Hiei stood there for a few seconds, thinking that perhaps he had met his long lost twin brother, then shook his head. _Don't be stupid_, he thought and he raced to find the baka.

"This is almost as boring as if we were back home!" Yusuke complained. No one but yellow teammates were coming up and down the ramp.

"I agree. Defending the turf is a lot less fun than going out to seek and destroy," said one of his fellow defenders. She looked around seventeen, had thin red hair that stopped at her waist, but that was because it was put into a high pony tail. One lock of hair in front of her face was very strange. It was a spiral of blue and black. Her seemed stranger, but Yusuke figured it was because of the lighting because her left eye was blue and her right eye was green. She wore jean shorts, a dark blue tank top, sneakers, a green anklet, and what looked like a large dragon earring that attached itself behind her left ear. 

The girl lifted herself so she could sit on the railing. "Name's Riko."

"Yusuke Urameshi," he replied.

Still sitting on the rail, she turned around to get a view of the first floor of the arena. She took aim and shot a few times. "Got 'em!" She smiled.

Yusuke looked over the railing. "Where??" She pointed towards a doorway where a girl was looking around quickly for the person who attacked her. He decided to take aim as well and hit with the first shot.

"Not bad, Urameshi!" She laughed.

"I've had practice," he said, pretending to blow the smoke off of his gun. 

Suddenly, a girl with long brown hair that seemed to be black in the light and green eyes wearing the red team armor came running up the ramp and began shooting at the target on the ceiling that would sound an alarm, telling people in the arena that the base had been hit. With the four of the defenders, she was shot at immediately, and even though she had to go and recharge in order to shoot again, she kept shooting up at the ceiling. Then she ran down the ramp yelling "YOU WILL REMEMBER THE NAME KEAIRA SOON ENOUGH!!!!" 

Riko looked at Yusuke with a blank look. "That was rather weird..."

"Yeah." And so the two continued to pick off people and watch as they looked around for the one who done it. 

"Hmm, now I think the green team base was over this way," said Keaira. Korinou was beside her.

"Are you sure?"

"I think so. If only I had that map that was in the instruction room!" She said. 

"I'll scout head." He was gone for a mere five seconds. "Yeah, it's up this way a bit. I can see the slits for the defenders."

"Great! Let's go," she said, quietly running towards the side of one of the entrances. 

"Careful, there's a defender right at the entrance!" Korinou whispered.

"I'm trying to...to..." Keaira started to say when she saw the defender.

"What the...Hey what's up with you?" Korinou questioned.

"_Kurama..._" She said, and, zombie-like, she started walking toward Kurama, who was defending the side entrance.

Korinou sighed. "Girls," he said, hanging onto the back of Keaira's shirt so she would be unable to be hit dumbly by all sides. 

She regained her senses and turned on him. " Just what do you think you're doing?!?!?"

"Keeping you from being an easy target."

"I don't care about the stupid game anymore! I'm gettin' myself a Kurama!!!!" She said. Realizing that this could present an excellent chance to get inside the base, he let go of her shirt and watched as Kurama ran back into the base after realizing the gun wasn't about to stop Keaira, and ran out the other entrance, the fangirl right behind him. Korinou took the abandonment of one of the positions to use his speed to get into the base quickly and quietly, and as the defenders were all watching poor Kurama try to hide from Keaira, not knowing what to do, Korinou accurately set off the alarm, racing out as soon as the team turned around.

"Damn it!!!" Said a girl with long silky black hair, violet eyes, and pale skin. She wore a black short-sleeved shirt and a gray long-sleeved shirt underneath. She wore black pants with a chain, skateboarder shoes, and her ears were tripled-pierced. She looked about sixteen. _I could've sensed and stopped that guy if I hadn't been watching Kurama being chased by that rabid fangirl!!!_ She thought to herself. But then she started to sense something else. Hiei ran by, full-throttle, even though no one else could see him. _Man, if only Kurama had picked Hiei as a defender..._, she said, as she began to daydream a little bit. Then she shook her head._ No, stop daydreaming, Rei Kazama. You've gotta focus on who else is going to come and attack the base_, but telling herself this was practically pointless as she slipped off into another daydream about Hiei.

"Hey, Admiral, I got the green base!" Korinou exclaimed to a girl that had long black hair with purple high lights and navy blue eyes. She wore black jeans and a ruby red T-shirt.

"Awesome!!" Admiral said. She had been chosen as one of the defenders for the red team. "I wish I could've been there, instead of sitting around here."

"Maybe not. That girl Kaeira is chasing poor Kurama around, that's how I got in," he laughed.

"Another tally for the Kurama fangirls," she said, making an imaginary tally mark in front of her. 

"And another tally for the green team!!!" Came a voice from out of no where as the red base's alarm went off. "That's for Kurama!"

"Who...What just happened?" Admiral asked.

"That would have been Hiei. I ran into earlier, he's just as fast as I am. Just as cleaver too, I guess," Korinou said, rather stunned by the surprise attack as well.

"Hey, who's the poor guy being chased down there?" Riko asked. Yusuke looked in her direction and saw a red-head being chased by that weird girl who proclaimed that they would remember her name, Keaira.

"Hey, that's Kurama!! Yusuke almost shouted. "Aww man, why'd there have to be fangirls in here???"

"Fangirls, huh? Looks like he's gonna have a hell of a time shaking her off his tail. Maybe we-" But Riko's sentence was cut off as Kurama hid for a moment, leading Keaira to believe he had gone a different path, and hurried up the ramp. 

Yusuke shot his armor and grinning. "Having fun?"

Out of breath, Kurama shook his head. "Please Yusuke, you've got to hide me from...from _her_. I figured we'd run into fangirls here, but not one so persistent as she is!!" Kurama said. He took off the armor. "Shoot at it as many times as you'd like just keep her away me, please!"

Yusuke seemed to contemplate the matter, but Riko answered before he could. "We'll do what we can to keep her away from you," she said, smiling and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you, uh?"

"Riko. And you're welcome."

The other defenders had argued a bit as Kurama sat and hid behind a pillar, away from the ramp, but when they heard they could get as many points from shooting the armor before it had to be recharged, they happily agreed. Yusuke and Riko continued to pick off people, especially Keaira, who didn't really seem to care too much anymore.

Was it good? Great? Spectacular? Crappy? Review!! 


End file.
